


Speech Therapy

by Masonjar191



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alex was adopted by the Washingtons, Alexander Hamilton has a stutter, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Lafayette, Gay John Laurens, Graduation, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobic Henry Laurens, John Laurens has a lisp, Lafayette has dysarthia, M/M, Modern Day, Speech Disorders, historical appearances, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: I blame y'all in the AmRev server https://discord.gg/Cy2wyYPu
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Therapy._

Alexander didn’t need therapy, damn it! Especially not group speech therapy. Sure, he fumbled over his words a lot, but it was just because he talked too fast! And when you have a lot to say, your words get all jumbled! Didn’t help that he had a stutter, too.

“A-are you s-s-sure? I mean, I-I’m sure I can f-f-f-f,” he starts. His guidance counselor looks at the teen, who flushes deep red. He takes a deep breath. “Fuck! Figure! It out on m-my own, M-mister Denell.”

Mr. Denell sighed and handed a packet to the boy. “Just think about it, Alexander. Who knows, maybe you can overcome it one day. Don’t you think your impediment will interfere with your career as a lawyer?”

The Caribbean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He already had a tough enough life as it was as an immigrant, of course he had to have a stutter. Unbridled ambition had its drawbacks and dealing with interferences pissed him off to no end.

“M-maybe, sir. I, uh, don’t kn-know.”

Mr. Denell ran a hand through his greying hair, green eyes tired and dull. The kid usually had so much energy, but his stubbornness…

“Give it a few weeks. If you don’t notice any improvements after, let’s say, a month, we’ll try something else. You’ll meet here 3 times a week after school for an hour, do you think you can do that? Our department will cover the cost if you’re worried. A few other students will join you and a speech therapist and y’all can work through what you need to work through.” Mr. Denell smiled, patting the packet as he wrote the information down on a Post-It note.

_Meet in room 602 (Counseling Dept.) on Monday Wednesday + Friday_

_Therapist: Philip Schuyler_

“Alright, give me 5, Alex!” he held his hand out, taking the boy’s and shaking it. “We got a deal, son?”

“D-don’t call me s-s-son!” Alexander stuttered, brows furrowing. Didn’t the man know how much he hated being called son? His father had abandoned him years ago, so no man had the right to call him that unless James Hamilton miraculously decided to give a shit about his boy again. _I’ll take That’ll never happen in a million years for 500, Alex_ , he thought miserably.

“Right, sorry Alexander. Now, I’ll let you return to class, I’ll see you here tomorrow at 2:30, sir!” Alexander nodded, his jaw set and a scowl formed. Why couldn’t one god damned thing go right in his life? First his shitty dad, then his dear mother dying, then Peter-

_“Hi, Peter I’m home!” Alexander called to his cousin, voice high and spirits perhaps higher. They had gone to the library at school today, and he’d picked out a bunch of books to read over the weekend! His backpack sagged under the extra weight, bottom threatening to fall out if the kid placed one more book in, seams already beginning to split._

_Alexander’s nimble fingers moved quickly to untie his laces in order to show off his new books to Peter. Poor, naïve Alexander._

_The thirteen-year-old ran into Peter’s bedroom with his arms full of books, only for them to fall on the floor a moment later. Alexander screamed as he saw his cousin hanging lifelessly from a rope tied to the ceiling. A noose. Peter had killed himself. He was alone, again._

Alexander wiped tears from his eyes as he entered his math classroom.

“H-h-h-hey A-a-a-a-alexander! W-w-w-w-were you c-c-c-crying?” came a voice from behind him.

“Shut the f-fuck up, Seabury. I’m not gonna d-deal with your b-bullshit today,” Spat Alex, venom in every word. Despite his high voice and short stature, Samuel Seabury was a bully who frequently sought out Alexander to make himself feel better. He might be short, but Alexander was shorter, an immigrant and had a stutter, so Seabury was obviously superior, at least in his small little brain.

“W-w-w-w-w-w-what did you s-s-s-say?” The other teased, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Shut the f-f-fuck up, asshole! My dog s-speaks more el-eloquently than thee!” Alexander clenched his fist and raised it to Seabury.

“T-t-t-try it, m-m-midget!” Fortunately, the bell rang, putting an end to the incessant teasing as the teens were introduced to limits. _The limit does not exist,_ Alexander laughs to himself.

Alexander manages to dodge Seabury for the rest of the day, carefully avoiding the other boy in the cafeteria and in the halls and catching his bus back to the Washingtons before he sees Seabury even get in his car. Probably off making out with his boyfriend, King.

After Peter died, and shortly afterwards a hurricane destroying his home, Alexander moved to the United States and was placed with the Washingtons, who soon adopted him. George, a former Army-General-turned-politician, and his wife Martha, who was a journalist, became his parents, in a legal sense anyway. No one would take the place of his birth parents. So, it was Martha and George to Alex.

The bell rings and Alexander winces at the shrill noise penetrating his ears. Damn, if a stutter wasn’t enough, he had to have sensory processing disorder, as well. He covers his ears, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. He pulls the post-it note from yesterday out of his pocket, glancing at it to make sure he knew where to go for the therapy. Ugh.

“Alexander! Just through this door,” directs Mr. Denell, pointing towards the room usually reserved for when recruiters came to visit. Your therapist and a few other students are in there already.”

Blast, of course he was the last person. Alex’s face burned as every eye in the room turned to look at him. To be fair, there were three other students and the therapist, but still, he hated being the center of attention; unfortunately, his impediment often led to doing just that.

“Alexander, welcome to speech therapy!” the therapist smiled, eyes reflecting the bright lights. He looked to be middle-aged, dark hair beginning to gray near his temples, but face still retaining youth. “I am Philip Schuyler, and these two are Gilbert and John, I will be working through your impediments with you!”

Gilbert stood first, lanky and tall, his red hair almost the same color as Alex’s. “Hi, my name is Gilbert,” he spoke slowly. “Uh, I have dysarthria caused by a brain tumor, it is why I talk so slowly. It is made worse by the fact that English is my second language, my first is French.”

The tall boy’s face burned, and he began to fidget with his hands. “I am awaiting surgery to hopefully remove the tumor.”

“Thank you, Gilbert, I hope your surgery goes well!” Philip said as he gestured for Gilbert to sit. “John?”

Another tall boy, this time with blonde hair, stood. “Uhm, I’m John. I have a lisp,” he started, the ‘s’ in lisp sounding more like a ‘th’ sound. “My family don’t know when it thtarted, perhapth thinth I was a baby, but they never thought treatment until I dethided I wanted to purthue law.” John frowned. “Bad enough that I’m gay, but to have a lawyer with a lithp, that was a bridge too far for my dad.”

Alex’s head rose slightly. John said he was gay so nonchalantly, unlike his bisexual ass, who was so far in the closet he was in Narnia.

_Fuck._

“I am sorry to hear about your father, John. Perhaps he will come around?” Philip turned his head to the side.

‘Heh. Not likely,” John chuckled. “He’th a thtate legith- lawmaker, he voted against every LGBT thupport bill to come to vote thinthe he took offith.”

The tension in the room thickened. John quietly sat down and returned to bouncing his leg.

“Alright, uh, Alexander!”

Alex took a deep breath. “Uhm, I-I’m Alex. I h-h-h-have a bad stutter, yeah. Uh,” he paused. Everyone else had so much to say, if only he could write his feelings instead of saying them! “I-I-I have never t-t-t-told anyone this, but I’m b-b-b-b-bisex,” he coughed. “bisexual.”

“Same here,” Gilbert added.

“Well at least I know y’all aren’t shy enough to just sit like silent logs at every meeting! Alex, welcome!”

Week 2

Alex walked through the door the next Wednesday afternoon and sat down next to John, poking his dimple with his finger and hearing the boy laugh. He began tickling his sides, slipping his hands underneath his hoodie.

“Alex, thtop!” John giggled as Alex climbed into his lap.

“Hot damn!” Gilbert yelped as he walked in to see the two boys in such a compromising position. “You have only known each other for a week!”

“I w-was tickling h-him!” Alex retorted, making his way back into his proper seat.

“Sure you were,” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “I can see your, how do you say, erection.” Sure enough, Alexander’s cock was aching for more friction. Damn his teenage hormones. John leaned over and placed a peck upon Alex’s lips, and the short redhead blushed even harder.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Philip asked as he saw the blushing boy.

“B-b-b-bathroom!” he yelped and ran to the bathroom across the hall. He pulled down his jeans and boxers, taking his cock in one hand. “John!” he shouted as he came a few minutes later, and spent another few splashing his face with water so that his cheeks didn’t clash with the color of his hair. 

Week 6

Alex’s stutter was improving, by far. He went from stammering over his words several times in a sentence, to maybe once or twice, and now he did it only once or twice a conversation. John was improving, as well; his lisp was a lot less noticeable. The group would continue to meet for the rest of the semester (only two more weeks- it was almost summer!)

Alexander, however, had a new problem- he had a massive crush on John. Ever since the tickling incident, where he had had to excuse himself to the bathroom as soon as Philip walked in to jack off, he had to bite his tongue whenever the blond so much as spoke.

“Alex, what are you doing this summer?” Philip asked, breaking the redhead out of his daydream of John.

“Uhm, George and Martha are taking me to Virginia Beach for a week in July, otherwise I don’t think we’re doing much.” Besides him playing video games and masturbating, he wasn’t doing much at all. He was graduating, thankfully. John and he were headed to Columbia University in the fall, while Gilbert was taking a gap year in order to recover from his brain surgery. “They’re really proud of me for overcoming my stutter, y’know. When I first came to them, I didn’t speak at all. But now, we can communicate just fine!”

“That’s fantastic! John, is your relationship with your father any better, I know you were going to talk to him about you being gay last week.”

John looked close to tears. “He told me that once I graduate, I’m not allowed in the house. I don’t know what I’ll do, Columbia is so expensive!”

Alex, for once, was thinking with his brain instead of his cock. “I’m sure George and Martha will allow you to stay with us for the summer!” Oh no, now he couldn’t hide his feelings for him, he was hoping that not seeing him three days a week would get rid of the crush, but every day?

“Really, Alex? Thank you, you’re my best friend!” Alex wished they were boyfriends. John tackled him in a hug and Alex had to bite his cheek in order to suppress the urge to kiss him.

Week 8

Alex was one row ahead of John at Graduation and kept turning during the ceremony to make funny faces at him. Eventually, they both received their diplomas and moved their tassels from right to left.

“I pronounce y’all the graduates of the class of 2021, congratulations!” said the valedictorian, Hercules Mulligan, and the class erupted in cheers. They did it.

“Man, fuck this,” Alexander said, and climbed over his folding chair. “John Laurens, I am in love with you.” The redheaded, bastard, immigrant, orphan, high school graduate leaned froward, standing on his toes, and met his lips with the blond. And perhaps it was the chaos and general festivities around them, but no one seemed to protest. No one wanted to ruin a graduation, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter uwu

John and Alex closed the door to Alex’s bedroom and made their way over to the bed, the redhead straddling the blond as their tongues battled for dominance. His cock rubbed against the fabric of his slacks into the other’s belly, and he could feel John’s erection against his thigh. “Fuck, John, I need to get inside of you, now,” he said, hands working to get John’s pants undone.

 _Hot damn_. John’s member, thick and hard, was nested in soft blond curls. He took one of his balls into his hand and lightly squeezed it, the man underneath him thrusting his hips into Alex’s hand. “Fuck, Alexander, please!”

Alex stretched to reach into his bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Give me a second to prepare you, baby,” he purred as he slicked a finger and teased his entrance. John’s breath hitched as he felt the digit penetrate him and developed a slow rhythm.

“Alex, I’m not going to last if you tease me so, hon,” John whispered, voice deep with arousal. He was up to two fingers now, Alexander scissoring him open. He had yet to remove his own trousers despite the pleads of his erection, but felt as if the other was sufficiently prepped, so removed his fingers to more quickly remove them. He rolled the condom on his cock and added more lubricant before slowly moving inside John. “Oh fuckkkkk!”

“Good or bad?” Alex asked, not daring to move. The other was tight around him and he could feel his nails piercing the skin of his back.

“Good, I’m good, Alex. Keep goin’,” he answered, and so Alex slowly began thrusting in and out of his partner, careful not to hurt him. One hand ran through his blond strands while the other ran up and down the length of John’s member at the same tempo of his movements. Profanities spilled out of his mouth as he moved closer and closer towards his release.

John gasped and spilled onto his stomach, hot ropes coating their bodies and Alex moved to deepen his thrusts. “Oh, oh, John!” he yelled as fire burned in his lower belly and he spilled into the condom. “Hhhhhnggg,” he said, breathing fast and unsteady as he recovered.

“I love you,” John whispered, raising his chin to kiss the other man as Alex pulled out and tied off the condom.

“I love you too, John.”

All Alex wanted to do was sleep, but he ran a cloth under the tap in his en-suite and wiped them both clean before climbing into bed next to the blond and spooning him. “My dearest boy.” He sighed before falling asleep with John in his arms.


End file.
